


Innocence and Stupidity

by batterwitch_dumb_basses



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterwitch_dumb_basses/pseuds/batterwitch_dumb_basses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch has seen things in nightmares that has him knowing the Guardians can't protect children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence and Stupidity

The thing that really annoyed Pitch about that stupid child was his innocence of the world, the ignorance that kept him as pure as the snow he caused. He knew of death, of course, but it was just a tiny dot of darkness on the white purity of himself.   
He did not know of the terrible things that turned up in nightmares that Pitch oversaw, and some had indeed been very horrible that the Nightmare King had been glad to see black sand be overwhelmed by simple dreamsand, giving off the comforting golden glow that soothed the people who had been tossing and turning with their own memories curdling the insides of their brain, and souring the glee of the Nightmare King.  
And then Jack said he protected children, and dared to say he did so well when such terrible things happened – when he saw children having delirious nightmares and some starving on the streets. When some of them had nowhere to turn to after losing the one person they trusted . Jack had forgotten in his happiness what it had been like to have nothing to look forward to in your future, what it was like to sleep in the cold with nowhere to go and what it was like to feel so utterly alone that you didn’t know if you were really living.  
And Pitch hated how he forgave Jack, and how he could excuse him for being a child. He’d had years to grow up, and he never had. He hated how the gap between the children who needed the protection and Jack grew wider with every smile stretching across the winter spirit’s face.


End file.
